The present invention relates to a CO.sub.2 laser wave guide which is excitable by a high frequency signal. The components of such a wave guide may be assembled in a metal jacket, for example, having an annular or rather tubular cross-sectional configuration.
Wave guide lasers are known in the art in a multitude of constructions. It is an essential requirement of all prior art wave guide laser types that all surfaces of all components must be exactly parallel to one another and must have the highest quality surface finish in order to assure, for example, a good heat dissipation between the electrodes and the wave guide material, or rather between the heat generating components and the outer jacket or housing of the structure. The capillary duct itself requires the maintaining of the narrowest or most stringent tolerances. Thus, the manufacture of such lasers requires a rather expensive machining and finishing operation as well as a large number of structural components each requiring the finest finishing operations. Accordingly, such lasers are rather expensive and the possibilities of using such lasers are respectively limited.